Vampire Knight : Les Créatures de Nuit
by Kitsune-the-fox
Summary: Par la signification d'un nom, le destin nous marque à jamais. Elle l'a appris à ses dépends, et maintenant, seulement Zero, Yuuki et ses propres amies peuvent l'aider à vaincre ce qui la possède et retarder le destin qui la suit pas à pas...
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Les Créatures de Nuit

**Auteur: **Kitsune-the-fox

**Rating :** T, tirant légèrement sur le M...

**Pairing :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** L'histoire està moi, les personnages d'Emily, Kari et Maeve (Mai) aussi, mais les autres appartiennent tous à Matsuri Hino.

* * *

Prologue

Le mot liberté a une grande signification pour les humains. Pour certains, c'est les actions qu'ils posent, pour d'autres, c'est une mentalité. Pourtant, malgré leur définition, les humains n'ont jamais goûté à la vraie liberté. Nous-même, les vampires, nous ne connaissons pas ce mot, car il n'entre pas dans notre langage. Nous sommes régis par des lois simples, mais qu'il faut suivre sous peine d'être arrêté par le Conseil ou pire, être exécuté à l'endroit même où nous nous trouvons.

Ces mesures nous protègent, mais nous offrent aussi une barrière contre le peuple avec lequel nous cohabitons. Les humains ignorent tout de notre nature, car nous nous efforçons de la garder secrète. Une poignée d'entre eux connaissent notre existence, et pour la plupart, ils sont ce qu'on appelle les Chasseurs. Ces humains chassent les nôtres qui ont perdu leur humanité après avoir été mordu par un sang pur et qui ont cédé à la tentation du sang. Il s'agit, pour être plus claire, des levels Es.

Je suis un vampire, je ne l'ai jamais nié. Comme tous les autres, l'odeur du sang m'excite, mais j'ai horreur de tuer des innocents pour en boire, et encore moins de laisser ma trace sur leur corps. Le sang agit sur nous comme une drogue qu'il est impossible de se guérir. Certes, je suis un vampire, mais je ne l'ai pas toujours été. Autrefois, j'étais une humaine. J'ai été mordue par un sang pur qui voulait vengeance à ma famille. Mes parents collaboraient avec des Chasseurs de vampires pour débarrasser la forêt qui dominait notre domaine d'un vampire particulièrement dangereux. Les Chasseurs l'ont manqué. Le vampire a rappliqué avec des copains après avoir obtenu des renseignements sur nous. Il m'a mordu devant mes parents, qui étaient prisonniers, avant d'être tués.

J'ai été retrouvée plusieurs jours plus tard pas les Chasseurs, gisant sur le plancher de ma maison, avec une mare de sang séchée autour de moi. Ils m'avaient laissé la vie sauve. Les Chasseurs m'ont recueillie et m'ont élevée, en me donnant le sobriquet de «princesse de sang», en référence aux circonstances de ma découverte. J'aurais pu devenir comme eux, mais j'avais été mordue, et je ne voulais pas les rejoindre pour cette raison. Tôt ou tard, mon corps aurait demandé du sang, et pour cause de vouloir l'en empêcher, je me serais retrouvé au level E.

Bien que je cours toujours le risque de le devenir, maintenant, près de dix ans plus tard, je ne suis toujours pas dans la plus basse caste des vampires. Pourtant, tous les jours, je me bats contre mes instincts, et la soif recule. Pendant toutes ses années, je me suis battue pour ne pas me retrouver comme eux, les levels Es, pour ne pas me faire tuer. Pour vivre malgré mon état.

Je m'appelle Maeve, et aujourd'hui, j'ai quinze ans.


	2. Une rencontre inusitée

**Titre :** Les Créatures de Nuit

**Auteur :** Kitsune-the-fox

**Rating :** T, tirant légèrement vers le M...

**Pairing :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** L'histoire est à moi, les personnages d'Emily, Kari et Maeve (Mai) aussi, mais les autres appartiennent tous à Matsuri Hino.

**Note :** Ma première fic, enfin, sur , en tout cas, alors soyez indulgent et laissez des commentaires s'il peut y avoir amélioration !

* * *

1

« Les rêves sont plus proches de la réalité que nous le pensons. »

Le vent souffla entre les branches d'un cerisier et en fit virevolter les fleurs. Les pétales d'un joli petit rose pâle s'en décrochèrent et se mirent à tomber comme de la neige en hiver. C'était la sakura. En cette journée, tous les cerisiers en fleurs perdaient leurs couleurs pour se préparer à la rigueur de l'hiver. Je regardais les pétales flotter un instant dans les airs avant de retomber pour former un doux tapis sur le sol. Cette période de l'année me rendait un peu nostalgique, car dans quelques jours, ça ferait dix ans complets que je suis devenue un vampire. Non que ça me réjouisse, mais il faut vivre avec son état.

Je marchai de long de la rangée d'arbres, bien engoncée dans mon manteau doublé, car l'air était un peu frisquet. Je n'avais pas de destination précise, je voulais seulement marcher au milieu de cette pluie féerique. Je réfléchissais à ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. Depuis que j'ai quitté les Chasseurs, il y a trois ans de cela, j'ai passé les dernières années à me promener d'une ville à l'autre. Je me suis acheté un cheval en chemin, une belle bête à la robe noire et une tache blanche sur le front. Mais durant mes voyages, je montais peu, je préférais avancer à son côté, sa bride dans ma main. Je l'ai baptisé Étoile, à cause de sa tache blanche.

Mon cheval me regarde avec ses grands yeux noirs brillant d'intelligence. J'avais besoin de venir ici m'apaiser, et j'aurais parié qu'il me comprenait. Et c'est peut-être grâce à ce besoin que j'ai pu connaître ma grande aventure. Bien sûr, je l'ignorais.

J'avais la tête baissée, donc je ne l'ai pas vue, au bout du chemin. C'est lorsque j'ai entendu des cris que j'ai relevé la tête et remarqué la fille qui courait, un peu plus loin, poursuivie par trois hommes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder passer, fascinée par ce spectacle que je qualifierais de stupéfiant. La troupe de poursuivants passa devant moi en braillant, ce qui m'arracha un sourire amusé. Ils disparurent sur la route menant à la ville, plus loin. Je remarquai que les trois hommes avaient pris de l'avance. Comme je ne voulais pas que la fille se fasse prendre par ces idiots, j'enfourchai mon cheval et le mit au galop. Je rattrapai rapidement les hommes, que je dépassai sans mal. Au niveau de la fugitive, je fis ralentir Etoile.

- Monte, criai-je à la fille.

Celle-ci m'observa un instant, perplexe, mais voyant les trois hommes se rapprocher dangereusement, grimpa en croupe. Je lançai Étoile au triple galop en direction de la ville. Nous contournâmes quelques bâtisses avant d'être sûres que ses poursuivants ne pourraient pas la retrouver, puis je fis arrêter mon cheval. Je me tournai vers la jeune fille.

- Je te dépose quelque part ?

L'inconnue me fixa, songeuse.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidée ? demanda-t-elle plutôt.

Je l'observai, silencieuse.

- Parce que tu méritais mieux que de te faire prendre par trois idiots braillards, dis-je enfin.

La jeune inconnue esquissa un petit sourire.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la raison. Tu es différente.

Elle se laissa glisser du cheval.

- À partir d'ici, je peux continuer mon chemin, mais nos chemins se recroiseront, soit en sûre.

Puis elle s'éloigna dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. Je fixai longtemps cette ruelle, me demandant si j'avais rêvé. Après tout, la course et le reste n'avaient duré à peine quelques minutes, même si mon cerveau pensait le contraire. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas une illusion. Je finis par remonter en selle et me remit en route sur le chemin principal.

Et si c'était seulement un avertissement envoyé par mon subconscient ?

***

Le lendemain matin, j'ouvris les yeux dans une chambre inconnue. Encore une fois, je m'étais retrouvée à louer une chambre d'hôtel. Je n'avais aucune attache nulle part, pas de famille, rien. Donc, j'étais condamnée à errer ainsi de ville en ville.

Je me levai et m'étirai. Par la fenêtre, on apercevait quelques passants marcher dans la rue, dans la lumière blafarde du matin. Il était très tôt. Rapidement, je m'habillai et descendis à la réception. On me donna une miche de pain et du fromage, que je pris de bon cœur, puis je sortis pour me rendre à l'écurie récupérer mon cheval. En chemin, j'enfournai le pain et le fromage.

À l'écurie, je payai le palefrenier et sautai en selle. Je guidai l'animal vers la sortie puis trotta jusque sur la route principale. Maintenant, je devais réfléchir à ma destination. Je pouvais toujours me rendre du côté de la mer, vers la nouvelle institution scolaire dont j'avais entendu parler. Ou sinon, prendre la direction opposée et prendre la route de l'est. J'optai finalement pour l'institution scolaire, et mit Etoile au pas. Presque aussitôt, je me retranchai en moi-même et laissai Etoile suivre le chemin. J'avais totalement confiance en mon cheval. Ainsi en transe, je n'avais plus conscience de rien, donc, je ne vis pas la fille sur le chemin. Etoile, lui, l'avait reconnue et s'était arrêté.

Les yeux fixes, sans pourtant rien voir, rien entendre. C'était ainsi que je combattais la soif. Je pouvais rester ainsi pendant des heures, et personne ne me dérangeait. Ce ne fut pas le cas de la fille, qui voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, me toucha le bras. Aussitôt mon corps réagit et mon esprit m'échappa. J'empoignai la fille par le collet de sa chemise et l'approchai. Un grognement roulait dans ma gorge, comme un chien prêt à mordre. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je sentais sa peur, et je voyais le sang couler dans ses veines, gonflant avec les battements du cœur l'artère dans le cou…

Avec un hurlement de fureur, je repoussai la fille qui cria de surprise. Je cherchai mon souffle, les yeux fermés, serrant convulsivement le rebord de ma selle. Enfin, je finis par me calmer. J'ouvris des yeux hagards et cherchai la jeune fille que j'avais failli tourner en proie. Elle gisait par terre, une expression incertaine et effrayée sur son visage, et m'observait fixement, comme si j'étais une bête assoiffée de sang. Ce que j'étais peut-être, en y repensant.

La fille n'était autre que celle que j'avais sauvée hier. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle avait dit qu'on se reverrait, mais les circonstances n'étaient pas à mon avantage.

- Je sais que c'est peu dire pour mon acte, mais je suis désolée, lui dis-je.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et se releva.

- J'ai eu une de ces trouilles… Mais bon sang, quel genre d'être es-tu pour…

Je souris tristement.

- Le genre qu'on ne voudrait pas rencontrer sur son chemin lorsqu'il est en fureur. Malgré ceci, je peux t'assurer que tu es plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec n'importe qui.

La fille eut un sourire moqueur, mais dans ses yeux se voyait encore une petite trace de son effroi.

- Très rassurant, en effet.

Elle tendit la main.

- Je m'appelle Emily.

Je serrai sa main.

- Maeve. Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Depuis que tu m'as sauvée de ces idiots, hier, je me suis dit que je ne devais pas rester ici, alors j'ai attendu l'aube pour quitter la ville. J'avais l'intention de me rendre à l'Académie Cross.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

- L'Académie Cross ?

Emily se mit à rire.

- Si tu promets de ne pas faire d'autres… affaires comme celle-là, je t'accompagnerai là-bas.

Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je ne mis pas long à lui donner ma réponse. Si je ne pouvais promettre d'autres attaques, au moins je ne voyagerai pas toute seule.

- Je ne peux pas promettre, mais si tu vois que je suis dans un état proche de toute à l'heure, avant l'accident… ne me touche pas. Cela assurera ta sécurité, lui déclarai-je sincèrement.

- Alors, c'est conclu.

* * *

Commentaires ?


	3. Révélation

**Titre :** Les Créatures de Nuit

**Auteur :** Kitsune-the-fox

**Rating :**T, tirant légèrement sur le M...

**Pairing :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** L'histoire est à moi, les personnages d'Emily, Kari et Maeve (Mai) aussi, mais le reste appartient à Matsuri Hino.

**Note :** J'aimerais préciser que lors des changements de parties, le point de vue change.

* * *

« Les gens ne doivent pas s'approcher des vampires, car s'ils le font, ils seront capturés par leurs yeux. »

Après tout, voyager avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est mieux que d'être seule. Au moins je peux parler à quelqu'un – Etoile n'est pas une personne – et lui raconter mes voyages. Mais avant tout je devais éclaircir certains points avec Emily. Comme le fait que j'avais faillit la mordre. Elle avait le droit de savoir, et au plus profond de moi, j'avais l'impression que nous serions ensemble très longtemps. De plus, je crois qu'elle serait une bonne alliée.

Nous nous sommes mis en marche après notre pacte. Emily s'avérait quelqu'un d'assez mouvementé. Comme je le redoutais, sa première question concerna mon état. Au moins, elle attendit la halte du soir avant de la poser.

Nous avons monté notre bivouac un peu à l'écart du chemin et pendant qu'Emily allait chercher du bois, je m'employais à allumer le feu. Lorsqu'elle revint, de belles flammes rouges brûlaient. J'ajoutai du bois puis allai fouiller dans mes sacoches de selles à la recherche de nourriture. Je revins avec du pain, du fromage et quelques céréales ainsi qu'un bol. Je mis de l'eau dans le bol et y ajoutai les céréales, que je plaçai au-dessus du feu. Puis je distribuai le pain et le fromage à ma compagne de voyage.

- Qu'es-tu, en fait ?

Je soupirai tristement. J'avais anticipé la question.

- Crois-tu être prête à l'entendre ?

Emily parut surprise.

- Je le crois. J'ai passé le reste de la journée à me le demander.

- Tu risques de ne pas me croire.

Emily haussa les épaules.

- Cause toujours, on verra après.

Sa réponse me fit sourire. Je pris une inspiration puis me jetai à l'eau.

- Je suis un vampire.

- Quoi ? Tu te fiches de ma gueule ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Non. Examine-moi, si tu le veux. Je suis bel et bien un vampire.

Emily s'approcha de moi.

- Montre-moi.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je lui montrai mes dents. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle avait comprit que je ne lui mentais pas. Elle se recula et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Puis elle me regarda.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Dans mon cas, je suis le pire. Mais ne crains rien, je ne vais pas te mordre.

- Le pire ?

Je ramassai une branche dans le tas de bois servant au feu et me mit à dessiner dans le sable. Puis je lui montrai.

- A, B, C, D et E.

Elle me contempla, interdite.

- C'est l'alphabet, non ?

Je souris et fit non de la tête.

- Ce sont les castes des vampires. J'appartiens à celle-ci.

Je pointai de ma branche le D.

- Je vais t'expliquer. Les levels As sont, dans notre race, les princes des vampires. Ils sont ce qu'on appelle les Sangs Purs. Eux seuls ont le pouvoir de transformer un humain en vampire. Ensuite vient les levels Bs et Cs. Ils sont composés des nobles et de la majorité du peuple vampire. Tous comportent au moins un ancêtre humain.

- Donc ils ne sont pas sang pur, déclara Emily.

- Exact. Les levels Ds sont des humains transformés en vampire par la morsure d'un level A. Malheureusement, tôt ou tard, deux issues s'offrent au level D. Son sang devient toxique et il en meurt ou il succombent à la tentation du sang et deviennent ces monstres dont les humains parlent dans leurs légendes morbides. Ces monstres sont les levels Es.

Je me tus, laissant à ma nouvelle amie le temps de comprendre.

- Donc, cela veut dire que tu es condamnée à devenir l'une de ces bêtes… à forme humaine ?

- Exactement, avouai-je. Normalement, cela ne prend guère que quelques semaines après que le vampire ait bu pour la première fois le sang humain. Enfin, je crois, car je n'ai jamais été informée là-dessus.

Emily devint songeuse.

- Il y a combien de temps que tu as été mordue ? demanda-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils dans un effort de concentration. Je ne faisais plus le compte des années depuis un bon moment. J'avais environ cinq ans quand c'était arrivé…

- Je crois que ça fait presque onze ans, lâchai-je.

Mon amie me regarda bouche bée.

- Onze ans ? Comment diable se fait-il que tu n'ais pas tourné comme eux ?

- Je me suis battue contre moi-même. Et je n'ai jamais goûté au sang d'un humain. Voilà, je crois, pourquoi je suis toujours saine d'esprit, lui répondis-je.

Emily parut impressionnée et comme elle ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, je la coupai :

- Il est temps de dormir. Nous avons une longue route à parcourir demain.

Je me dirigeai vers ma selle et m'assis contre. Emily haussa les épaules et se coucha dans les couvertures qu'elle avait apportées avec elle. Rapidement, elle s'endormit, me laissant seule avec les questions qu'elle m'avait posées. J'en vins à me demander si c'était vraiment un bon choix d'avoir accepté sa présence durant mon voyage ?

***

La conversation de la veille avait été enterrée. D'un accord muet, nous avons décidé, Emily et moi, de ne plus en parler. C'est ainsi que nous reprîmes la route. Pendant qu'Emily dormait encore, ce matin, je suis partie explorer les environs et j'ai trouvé un vieux marchand qui vendait son cheval. Sans être de meilleure qualité que le mien, c'était quand même une belle bête à la robe grise. Je l'ai acheté et amené au camp où Emily attendait, réveillée.

Nous sommes parties peu après, dans un silence qui pesait énormément.

À part le claquement sourd des sabots contre le sable du chemin, le bruit des animaux dans la nature environnante, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de remarquable à commenter sur le voyage. Aussi, lorsque nous sommes arrivés en vue de l'Académie Cross, j'en suis restée bouche bée. Il s'agissait d'une énorme bâtisse construite en forme de triangle. On la voyait de loin, car elle surplombait la petite ville qui s'étalait à ses pieds.

Emily et moi échangeâmes un regard émerveillé. Bien que celle-ci sût le nom de l'institution, elle n'y était jamais allée. En sommes, c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour moi comme pour elle.

Nous entrâmes donc dans la ville, un peu incertaine de la marche à suivre, maintenant. Mais ayant l'expérience du vagabondage, je décidai de m'en occuper. Nous cherchâmes l'écurie où nous laissâmes nos montures, puis j'empoignai mon amie par le bras et me dirigeai vers le centre de la ville. De là, nous pourrions avoir une bonne idée de la ville en elle-même, et de quelle route prendre pour se rendre à l'Académie. Nous arrivâmes donc à un carrefour où trois choix s'offraient à nous. Un poteau indiquant les directions se dressait dans un coin du carrefour. Je m'en approchai.

- Alors ? demanda Emily, derrière moi.

Je soupirai.

- Peine perdue. Les écriteaux ne l'indiquent pas. Il va falloir chercher nous-mêmes.

Je me tournai vers la rue qui s'étendait en face de moi.

- On va commencer par là. Avec un peu de chance, nous arriverons à l'Académie.

- Espérons-le.

Nous nous élançâmes dans la rue. Nous avançâmes ainsi pendant une heure avant de nous arrêter, un peu dépitées.

- C'est à croire que cette école est construite au milieu de nulle part, s'exclama Emily, exaspérée.

J'hochai la tête.

- Si on demandait à quelqu'un notre chemin ?

- Si tu veux…

Laissant Emily derrière moi, je m'approchai d'une femme qui sortait d'une boutique, de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Excusez-moi, madame, j'aurais un renseignement à vous demander, fis-je.

La femme sourit.

- Demande-le, je serai heureuse de te le fournir, petite.

- Mon amie et moi cherchons l'Académie Cross. Pourriez-vous nous dire quelle direction prendre ?

La femme prit un air grave.

- Effectivement, je sais quelle direction prendre, mais ce n'est pas un endroit où deux jeunes filles comme vous doivent traîner. Des monstres vivent là-bas.

Des levels Es, sans doute.

- Il faut absolument que nous y allions. Quelle direction, madame ? insistai-je.

Elle soupira.

- Vous prenez la rue de droite puis vous tournez à gauche. Les grilles sont un peu plus loin. Bonne chance, petites.

Puis elle s'éloigna. Perplexe, je rejoignis Emily, l'autre côté.

- Étrange bonne femme, murmurai-je.

Je me ressaisis puis je fis signe à Emily de me suivre et nous suivîmes le chemin donné par la femme.


	4. Le Gardien

**Titre :** Les Créatures de Nuit

**Auteur :** Kitsune-the-fox

**Rating :**T, tirant légèrement sur le M...

**Pairing :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** L'histoire est à moi, les personnages d'Emily, Kari et Maeve (Mai) aussi, mais le reste appartient à Matsuri Hino.

**Réponses aux reviews :** Kiwi, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir ! ^^

**

* * *

  
**

3

« Nos désirs peuvent être irréalité, mais il suffit d'un choix pour les faire basculer dans la réalité. »

La rue était totalement déserte. Aucun passant, ni même un enfant ne venait égayer cette rue qui semblait abandonnée des dieux. Emily et moi échangeâmes un regard. Ce n'était pas tellement le bon endroit pour aller se promener, je devais l'admettre.

Nous avançâmes prudemment vers l'endroit qui nous semblait être le chemin vers l'académie, puis nous entendîmes des bruits de pas. Nous nous figeâmes. Emily me jeta un regard incertain. J'avançai d'un pas, juste pour me mettre devant Emily, pour la protéger, au cas où, puis lançai d'une voix forte :

- Qui va là ?

Quelqu'un jura quelque part. Apparemment, nous n'avions pas intérêt à être ici. Emily grommela derrière moi, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Son marmonnement ressemblait étrangement à « je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée ». Puis une voix rauque s'éleva.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Souhaitez-vous mourir ?

J'éclatai de rire. Derrière moi, je sentis la surprise de mon amie. Elle devait me regarder comme si j'étais devenue folle.

- Vous nous sous-estimez !

Mon interlocuteur eut de nouveau un juron.

- Pas de doute, vous êtes stupides, ou alors, vous avez des tendances suicidaires.

- Et vous alors ? Vous n'êtes pas fou ? Vous vous promenez dans les ruelles en disant aux villageois de rebrousser chemin parce que c'est dangereux. Etes-vous le seul danger ici ?

- Nom d'un chien ! Vous avez un petit pois à la place du cerveau !

- Non, du tout. Nous sommes seulement du même côté, camarade.

Emily sursauta violemment derrière moi.

- Un vampire ? fit-elle.

Des bruits de pas retentirent soudainement, et tout à coup, un homme sortit de l'ombre. Je me mis immédiatement en position de défense. L'inconnu s'arrêta subitement.

- Impossible... chuchota-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, puis vissa son regard au mien. Il avait d'époustouflants yeux gris aux reflets mauves.

- Vous ne manquez pas de cran pour prononcer ce mot ici. Ou vous êtes inconscientes. Néanmoins, je ne peux vous laisser seules, donc, suivez-moi.

Puis il s'éloigna. Nous le suivîmes donc en silence.

***

L'inconnu nous conduisît à travers les ruelles toutes aussi sinistre que les autres. Silencieuses et côte à côte, Emily et moi avancions dans son sillage. Il finit par nous mener aux grilles de l'Académie. Il s'y immobilisa et se tourna vers nous.

- Cet endroit est sous ma juridiction, alors si l'on vous pose des questions, dites que vous êtes sous la protection de Zero Kiryuu, ou sinon, de Caien Cross. D'accord ?

Nous acquiesçâmes et le suivîmes à nouveau. Pendant cette marche forcée, j'avais tout loisir de réfléchir. Notre guide s'appelait donc Kiryuu. C e nom ne m'étais pas inconnu, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir où je l'avais entendu. Mes yeux errèrent un instant sur son cou, et ma bouche s'assécha. Je secouai la tête pour chasser la soif qui menaçait de m'envahir. Ce n'était pas le temps de me retirer en moi-même. Ce moment viendrait bien vite lorsque je serai toute seule.

Emily me donna un coup de coude. Je la regardai, interrogatrice. Elle me fit signe de regarder devant moi. Je suivis son regard et je tombai sur une bande d'étudiants qui nous observaient. Notre guide lâcha quelques mots, et les étudiants prirent la fuite, non sans nous avoir jeté un dernier regard. Je reportai mon regard sur Kiryuu. Il nous attendait sur le seuil d'une double porte. Nous étions à l'Académie. Nous franchîmes la double porte, puis Kiryuu nous mena dans un salon privé. Il nous fit entrer puis referma derrière lui.

- Asseyez-vous.

Nous nous exécutâmes. Il vint s'asseoir devant nous et regarda Emily.

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle est un vampire ?

Emily fronça les sourcils. Je compris immédiatement. Elle essayait de trouver une réplique sans me dénoncer.

- Simple, j'ai rencontré Maeve au milieu d'une bande d'hommes à l'air assez louches.

- Des Chasseurs, ajoutai-je pour faire bonne mesure.

- Des Chasseurs ? répéta Kiryuu.

Emily acquiesça. Je lui devrais des explications un peu plus tard.

- Alors, vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il en me regardant cette fois.

- Un an, mentis-je.

- En plus d'être vampire, vous êtes policier ? Ce serait bien ma veine ! ironisa Emily en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

J'éclatai de rire. Emily trouvait toujours des reparties assez cassantes. Cependant, notre hôte ne semblait pas la trouver très drôle. Je crus déceler une petite lueur d'égarement dans ses prunelles, mais presque aussitôt, ils devinrent aussi indéchiffrables que la nuit – dans mon langage, ça sonne un peu faux, car je sais déchiffrer la nuit, mais bon, ce n'est qu'une métaphore.

- Je ne suis pas policier, dit-il enfin. Mais comparé à vous, je suis prudent.

Je regardais le plafond parcouru d'ombres. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ma soif. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer du tout. Étais-ce le signe avant-coureur d'une quelconque maladie ? Mais les vampires n'étaient jamais malades, car notre système de défenses refusait tout virus qui arrivait à s'infiltrer. Ce ne pouvait être une maladie. Alors pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me focaliser sur quoi que ce soit ?

Je me redressai sur mon lit. Kiryuu nous avait octroyé, à Emily et moi, des chambres séparées, et selon mon avis, c'était aussi bien. Je me trouvais beaucoup trop instable.

Je soupirai tristement. Mon état n'était pas à envier. Vampire sans pourtant l'être, consciente sans toutefois l'être complètement. Je n'étais qu'une moitié de tout.

- J'en ai marre ! murmurai-je tout haut.

- Marre de quoi ?

Je sursautai violemment. Mon regard se fixa sur un recoin sombre de la chambre, là où je croyais être l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Kiryuu sortit de l'ombre, le visage impassible.

- Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

Une minuscule esquisse de sourire affleura à ses lèvres.

- Surveillance de l'invité le plus dangereux.

Son regard était beaucoup trop insistant. Je m'empourprai et je baissai vivement les yeux.

- C'est que vous ne connaissez pas Emily... marmonnai-je en gardant les yeux baissés.

- Non, en effet, mais elle n'est pas un vampire.

Un hoquet d'horreur franchit mes lèvres. Il croyait que je serais sortie chasser l'humain !

- Quel être ignoble êtes-vous pour penser ce genre de chose ?

- Un être prudent, comme je l'ai déjà dit cet après-midi. Mais qui me blâmerais pour penser ceci d'un vampire ? C'est vraiment de mauvais goût.

Il secoua la tête. Je sentis la colère me gagner. Il osait se moquer de moi !

- J'exige que vous sortiez de ma chambre !

- Et pourquoi donc ? répliqua-t-il. Quelles en seraient les représailles ? Je vous rappelle que c'est moi le responsable, ici.

J'en avais assez. Pour qui se prenait-il ? J'étais une invitée, il n'avait aucun droit de s'en prendre à moi ainsi. Je me levai, furieuse, et me dirigeai vers lui avec la ferme intention de le frapper. Je levai la main et... me retrouvai prisonnière dans l'étau de ses bras, son souffle chaud tout près de mon oreille.

* * *

Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenues ! :D


	5. Étranges sentiments

**Titre :** Les Créatures de Nuit

**Auteur :** Kitsune-the-fox

**Rating :**T, tirant légèrement sur le M...

**Pairing :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** L'histoire est à moi, les personnages d'Emily, Kari et Maeve (Mai) aussi, mais le reste appartient à Matsuri Hino.

* * *

4

« Nos rêves se confondent parfois à la réalité, ce qui nous rends confus et dérouté. »

J'étais paralysée. Comment m'étais-je retrouvée là ? Personne ne pouvait être aussi rapide, tant que je ne me souviens pas de comment ça s'est produit. Mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir, mon cœur battait la chamade. J'étais bel et bien prisonnière de cet homme.

- Perdu, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. La colère te va bien.

Je frissonnai – comment interpréter ce frisson ? Peur ? Plaisir ? – et tentai de bouger.

- Tut tut, ne bouge pas.

Il resserra son étreinte. Je relevai la tête. Je me rendis compte que son cou se retrouvait presque à ma hauteur. Ma bouche se dessécha d'un seul coup. La soif menaçait de prendre le contrôle.

- Tu as soif, n'est-ce pas ?

Je gémis. La tentation était forte. Il rapprocha son cou de mes lèvres.

- C'est fort en toi. Pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas aller ? souffla-t-il à mon oreille, irrésistible.

Je glissai ma main contre sa nuque et le rapprochai un peu plus. J'ouvris la bouche...

Flash !

«NON !»

Sursautant brusquement, je repoussai violemment Kiryuu et tombai à genoux. Je manquais d'air, je n'avais plus de souffle. Devant moi, Zero, écrasé contre le mur, m'observait avec une surprise non feinte.

- Va-t-en, murmurai-je.

J'étais épuisée, je n'aspirais plus qu'à dormir. Mais lui ne bougeait pas...

- Va-t-en ! répétai-je avec plus de véhémence.

Il secoua la tête et s'approcha de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras à nouveau.

- Non... chuchotai-je faiblement.

Je n'avais pas la force de lutter. Je fermai les yeux... Il me mena à mon lit, me borda comme une enfant et disparut presque aussitôt. Immédiatement, je tombai dans un sommeil comateux.

***

Tout était noir. C'était comme si je flottais dans le vide, sans lumière, sans vie. Pourtant, j'entendais des voix, des chuchotements tout autour de moi. Puis une voix particulière m'appela. Toutes les autres voix se turent.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda la voix.

Je me rendis compte que c'était la même voix qui avait hurlé dans ma tête un peu plus tôt lorsque j'allais mordre Kiryuu. Devant moi, une personne de mon âge marchait vers moi. Je sentis quelque chose de dur sous mes pieds et remarquai que je touchais un sol.

- Je suis Maeve.

Les mots avaient fusés tout seuls, empreint d'une solennité qui ne me ressemblait pas. Peut-

être étais-je en paix dans mes rêves ? L'inconnue me regardait étrangement.

- Pourquoi puis-je te parler dans ton esprit ?

Je l'ignorais complètement. En effet, pourquoi avait-elle été capable de me prévenir contre moi-même à un moment même où je n'étais pas capable de me contrôler ? Où je n'écoutais plus ma voix de raison ? Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore, répondis-je enfin.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- C'est vraiment étrange. Je te vois dans mes rêves, je peux partager tes pensées, mais je ne sais pas qui tu es. Ce que je sais cependant, c'est que tu es devenue soudainement proche de Zero.

- Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui.

- Seulement ? Alors pourquoi avais-tu des sentiments si forts pour lui ?

Je restai surprise. Elle avait raison. Pourquoi avais-je perdu tout contrôle de moi-même une fois dans les bras de Zero, alors que j'avais réussi à m'empêcher de mordre Emily ? Etais-ce pour... cette raison ?

- Je l'ignore, répondis-je en toute sincérité. Je ne suis plus très sûre de moi-même, maintenant, je n'avais jamais perdu le contrôle.

La fille s'approcha de nouveau. Elle était toute proche, maintenant. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te comprends. Mais pour l'heure, il faut que tu te reposes. Je t'ai assez accaparée.

Elle fit volte-face.

- Attends ! criai-je. Qui es-tu ?

Elle avait presque disparue, mais elle prit le temps de me lancer par-dessus son épaule :

- Je m'appelle Yuuki.

Et je sombrai dans l'oubli du vrai sommeil.

J'ouvris les yeux à l'aube. Malgré le fait que j'étais restée éveillée plutôt tard, je n'étais pas le moins du monde fatiguée. Peut-être étais-ce cette fille, Yuuki, que j'avais croisé dans mes songes, qui avait réalisé ce fait. Je me sentais en pleine forme.

Je repoussai les couvertures et me levai en m'étirant. Avec un seul coup d'œil à la fenêtre, je vis qu'une journée particulièrement radieuse s'annonçait. Pas question de rester enfermée. Je m'habillai rapidement et entrebâillai la porte de ma chambre. Personne en vue. Parfait. Sans bruit, je me glissai dans l'ouverture et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Une fois à l'air libre, je pris une profonde expiration. C'était si pur ! C'était l'une de mes plus grandes joies de la vie, prendre la première bouffée d'air glacial de l'aube.

Une fontaine non loin faisait roucouler sa douce musique. Je m'en approchai, subjuguée.

- Il est tôt pour une petite balade, non ? fit une voix moqueuse.

Je me retournai aussitôt. Kiryuu se trouvait debout tout près, le visage impassible. À la lumière de l'aube, je pus le détailler à ma guise. Il était vraiment très grand, il me dépassait d'une bonne tête. Il avait des cheveux argentés qui lui tombaient un peu dans ses yeux d'une couleur foudroyante. Mauve aux reflets gris, dans cette pâle lumière, ils paraissaient presque violets. Magnifiques. C'était vraiment un bel homme, je ne pouvais en dénier.

Il s'approcha de moi, et je sursautai devant le bond qu'avait fait mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il.

Je détournai la tête brusquement. En quoi cela le concernait-il ? Croyait-il encore que je chassais ses précieux écoliers ? Je n'en avais rien à foutre, en vrai. Je n'avais jamais goûté le sang humain et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer !

- Puis-je avoir une réponse ?

Je soupirai bruyamment. Que devais-je lui répondre ? Je décidai de jouer la carte de la franchise.

- Je suis venue prendre la première bouffée de l'aube.

Il eut un hoquet. Inquiète, je me tournai vers lui pour vérifier qu'il ne s'étouffait pas. Je ne pouvais supporter que quelqu'un soit blessé. Je croisai ses yeux un moment – un si court moment – et je me retrouvai prisonnière.

- Dis-moi la vérité.

J'étouffais presque dans ses bras. Sa bouche descendit tout doucement, son souffle chaud contre mon cou me faisant frissonner.

- Je...

- Oui ?

- Je... je dis... la... vérité, haletai-je.

Son étreinte se resserra considérablement, m'empêchant littéralement de respirer. J'essayai de le repousser, mais je n'en avais pas la force.

- Pourquoi m'attires-tu autant ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Que m'as-tu fait...

J'aurais voulu lui répondre mais je n'en étais pas capable. De toute façon, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il voulait réellement une réponse, car au moment où je croyais perdre connaissance, dû au manque d'air, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me figeai. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Pourquoi m'embrassait-il ? Son étreinte se relâcha et une main se posa au bas de mon dos, me plaquant contre lui. J'avais les jambes molles, je ne réfléchissais plus. Rien n'était plus important que ce baiser impromptu. Je nouai mes bras autour de sa nuque en gémissant. Un grognement lui échappa et il m'embrassa avec encore plus d'ardeur. C'en était presque de la sauvagerie.

« Mais que fais-tu ? »

Cela me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. La fille était encore dans ma tête. Yuuki. Je repoussai Zero au bout de mes bras, interrompant alors notre baiser. Son regard était brûlant. J'effleurai lentement mes lèvres. L'horreur de la situation me percuta soudain de plein fouet. Il m'avait embrassé. Nous nous connaissions même pas. Je vis dans ses yeux mon changement d'expression et le sien. Il fit un pas vers moi. Je reculai, puis fis volte-face et je courus le plus vite que je pus.

- Maeve, attends ! cria-t-il.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas. Au loin, je l'entendis crier à nouveau mon nom. Cette fois, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et j'ignorais pourquoi. Il y avait trop de choses que j'ignorais, trop de choses sur lesquels je ne pouvais faire confiance. Il fallait que je m'éloigne. Finalement, Emily et moi n'aurions jamais dû venir ici. Cela ne m'avais qu'apporté des problèmes. C'était décidé, nous quitterions l'école dès la matinée, et si Emily ne me suivait pas, j'irais seule. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

* * *

Commentaires ? XD


	6. Fuite

**Titre :** Les Créatures de Nuit

**Auteur :** Kitsune-the-fox

**Rating :**T, tirant légèrement sur le M...

**Pairing :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** L'histoire est à moi, les personnages d'Emily, Kari et Maeve (Mai) aussi, mais le reste appartient à Matsuri Hino.

* * *

5

« La route est longue et parsemée d'embûches, mais les cœurs purs et forts en n'ont pas peur car elle mène souvent à la vérité et à la connaissance. »

- Quoi ? Tu veux déjà partir ? On vient seulement d'arriver ! s'exclama Emily, incrédule.

Je bouclai mon sac et le jetai sur mon épaule.

- Je ne reste jamais au même endroit plus d'une journée, mentis-je.

C'était un piètre mensonge. Je ne voulais pas partir, mais je voulais savoir qui était cette fille qui hantait mon esprit. C'était devenue ma priorité pour fuir cette école.

- Je crois que quelque chose te pousse à fuir.

Je lui fis face.

- Tu veux venir ou pas ?

Emily grimaça.

- Ne m'en veux pas, mais je préfère rester ici encore un peu.

- Parfait, répliquai-je.

Je la contournai et franchit la porte d'un pas pressé.

- Hé Maeve !

Je me retournai et attendis qu'Emily me rejoigne.

- Je partirai demain ou après demain. On se rejoint où ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- Je ne sais même pas où je vais, Emily. Je dois trouver quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

- Alors pourquoi… commença-t-elle.

- C'est important, Emily. Et tu dois me jurer de garder le secret, d'accord ?

Je voyais bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je partais ainsi, sans un mot à personne, sauf à elle, aussi rapidement. Elle secoua la tête, puis soupira bruyamment.

- Je ne comprends pas, mais je garderai le secret. Je te suivrai à une journée de cheval derrière toi et m'informerai dans les villes que je croiserai dans mon chemin, d'accord ?

Je lui souris.

- D'accord.

Nous nous serrâmes la main et je me retournai pour sortir de l'établissement. Je marchai dans la cour principale, seule et silencieuse, et atteignit les grilles. Elles étaient fermées. Je jetai mon sac de l'autre côté par-dessus les grilles, puis fléchis les genoux. Je sautai par-dessus les pics de métal et atterris juste à côté de mon sac. Mes capacités de vampire étaient extraordinaires, mais je n'aimais pas trop les utiliser. Je remis mon sac sur mon épaule et continuai mon chemin vers la ville. Les gens me dévisageaient sur mon passage, mais je ne leur accordais aucune attention. Je récupérai mon cheval à l'écurie et payai le palefrenier. L'enfourchant, je le guidai hors de la ville.

Quand je fus assez loin, je stoppai Etoile et sautai de selle. Je le menai sur le bord de la route et le laissai brouter tandis que je fermais les yeux pour fouiller mon cerveau.

- Yuuki ? dis-je à voix haute.

« _Je t'entend. _»

Ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'elle me réponde, je sursautai.

- Bon sang !

« _Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ? _»

Je pris une profonde respiration.

- Je veux savoir où tu es.

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

- J'ai des questions à te poser, et pour ça, il faut que je te voie. Quelle direction dois-je prendre ?

Silence. Elle ne m'a pas répondue. Était-elle partie ?

« _Suis la route vers le nord-ouest, puis à la ville, bifurque au nord. _»

- Merci.

«_ Ce n'est rien. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien te voir en chair et en os. _»

Je remontai sur Etoile et le lançai au galop vers le nord-ouest.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais j'avançais toujours. Cependant, pour ne pas trop fatiguer Etoile, je marchais à son côté en le tenant par la bride. Docile, ma monture me suivait au pas sans rechigner. Je ne voulais pas prendre de repos tant que je ne serais pas arrivée à la ville. Yuuki était partie depuis un bon bout de temps, car je ne l'entendais plus dans ma tête, c'était le silence complet. Je ne savais pas si c'était de bon augure.

Etoile me poussa du museau dans le dos. Relevant la tête, je distinguai une lumière floue au loin.

- La ville ! m'exclamai-je.

Enfin, j'étais arrivée au premier jalon. Il était temps. À l'entrée de la ville, le chemin se séparait en trois. L'une des branches entrait dans la ville, la deuxième continuait vers l'ouest et la dernière, vers le nord. J'aurais voulu continuer, mais mon cheval et moi-même étions épuisés. Je décidai de camper sur le bord de la route. Je laissai mon cheval libre pour qu'il puisse brouter, et m'installai avec mon couchage sur l'herbe. Je ne pus m'endormir tout de suite, même si je mourais de fatigue. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à Zero. À la façon qu'il m'avait embrassé, à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Se pouvait-il que j'aie ce quelque chose qui l'attirait autant ? Ma raison était contre cela, mais mon cœur me disait le contraire. Peut-être voulais-je être aimée, comme une personne normale ? Comme si je n'étais pas cette errante qui avait vu plus que sa part d'atrocité dans si peu d'années de vie ? C'est en me posant ces questions que finalement, je m'endormis.

Aux aurores, ce fut la chaleur irradiante d'Etoile qui me réveilla. Mon cheval, comme toujours à son habitude, s'était arrangé pour que je me retrouve au chaud durant la nuit en s'installant contre moi. Son museau froid vint toucher mon cou.

- Salut Etoile, marmonnai-je en me redressant, un peu désorientée.

J'avais dormi assez profondément. Je m'étirai consciencieusement et rajustai mes vêtements froissés et couverts de poussière. Je me levai et fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de nourriture. Du pain sec et du fromage pour moi, une belle pomme pour mon cheval. Je lui tendis la pomme, puis je dévorai mon déjeuner. Pendant ce temps, le soleil se leva. Rapidement, j'harnachai Etoile et lui mis sa selle. Je le sanglai puis je posai mes doigts sur mes tempes. J'ignorais si Yuuki dormait ou pas.

- Yuuki ?

« _Je ne dors pas, ne t'inquiète pas._ »

Le soulagement m'envahit.

- Je poursuis vers le nord, et après ?

« _Lorsque tu arriveras à l'intersection, prends celle à gauche, vers l'est, puis continue jusqu'à la ville. De là, tu dois prendre le chemin de la villa de Kaname Kuran. Si tu ne trouves pas, demande ton chemin. Oh, et ne t'étonnes pas : la plupart des citoyens sont des vampires. _»

Un frisson me traversa l'échine. Une ville presque entière de vampires, ce n'était pas pour me réjouir. Je me rappelai qu'Emily partait aujourd'hui, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de lui dire de rester à l'Académie.

Je chassai ce souci de ma tête. Je le réglerais plus tard. Pour l'heure, je devais prendre la route vers le nord. Je grimpai en selle et lançai Etoile au grand galop.


	7. Yuuki

**Titre :** Les Créatures de Nuit

**Auteur :** Kitsune-the-fox

**Rating :**T, tirant légèrement sur le M...

**Pairing :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** L'histoire est à moi, les personnages d'Emily, Kari et Maeve (Mai) aussi, mais le reste appartient à Matsuri Hino.

* * *

6

« Parfois, nous fuyons car nous ne voulons pas voir la vérité en face.»

La ville n'était pas tellement loin de l'intersection. Je l'ai rejoins en à peine une heure. Et c'est là que je rencontrai pour la première fois Kaname Kuran. Alors que je sautais de selle, un homme vêtu d'une cape noire par-dessus une chemise également noire s'approcha de moi.

- Bonjour, me dit-il.

Immédiatement, son aura me frappa. Je m'inclinai devant lui. C'était un vampire, mais pas n'importe lequel. C'était un vampire de Sang Pur. Et l'unique, que tous connaissaient, était l'héritier des Kuran.

- Ne t'incline pas, s'affligea-t-il. Tu es une amie de Yuuki, ça me suffit amplement.

En entendant le nom de Yuuki, je me redressai aussitôt.

- Etes-vous ici pour me mener à elle ?

- En effet.

Enfin, j'étais arrivée à destination. J'aurais enfin les réponses à mes questions.

- Alors, conduisez-moi jusqu'à elle.

Kaname sourit, dévoilant légèrement ses canines proéminentes. Malgré le fait qu'il était tout à fait inoffensif, je frissonnai tout de même. Il m'invita à le suivre, ce que je fis sans hésiter. Il était temps que je rencontre enfin celle qui partageait ma tête depuis plus de trois jours.

L'un des amis de Kaname m'a débarrassé d'Etoile en promettant de le mettre aux écuries, tandis que je suivais celui-ci vers sa propriété. Il me fit entrer dans un vaste hall où un jeune homme nous accueillit avec un entrain respectueux.

- Kaname-sama, Maeve-chan, je suis content de vous voir.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, lançai-je, peu rassurée.

L'inconnu eut un sourire.

- Nous sommes au courant de votre arrivée depuis quelques heures déjà. Je suis Ichijo.

- Eh bien, inutile de dire mon nom, tout le monde le connaît déjà, apparemment, répliquai-je sans grande conviction.

Ichijo éclata de rire. Puis une voix féminine s'éleva du haut des escaliers, que je n'avais pas encore remarqué.

- Kaname-sama, Yuuki est de plus en plus nerveuse. Pouvez-vous lui amener sa précieuse visiteuse ?

Kaname me regarda, comme s'il me demandait si j'étais prête à rencontrer Yuuki. Je carrai les épaules, pris une grande respiration, puis je lui fis un signe de tête. Je grimpai les escaliers à sa suite et le suivit dans un couloir où nous croisâmes une femme de ma taille aux longs cheveux bruns presque argentés. Nous la dépassâmes et, tout bas, Kaname me dit que la femme s'appelait Ruka. Elle était assez hautaine, selon mon avis, mais je me gardai bien de le dire à mon hôte. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant une porte et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. Je franchis le seuil et m'immobilisai soudainement.

Ce que je trouvai me bouleversa complètement. Yuuki était debout au milieu de la pièce, et m'observait d'un regard étrange. C'était un vampire, mais pas seulement un vampire, mais un Sang Pur.

Kaname était parti, me laissant toute seule avec Yuuki. C'est étrange, mais avec cette fille, je me sentais en confiance. Il n'y avait pas la moindre parcelle de méchanceté dans son être, je pouvais le sentir. Nous discutions vivement, parlant beaucoup de nous respectivement. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'elle était la fille adoptive du Directeur de l'Académie Cross et qu'elle avait vieilli en compagnie de Zero pendant une grande partie de son enfance. Surprenant, car le jour où Yuuki était remise à la garde de Caien Cross par Kaname lui-même, mes parents se faisaient tuer et je me retrouvais orpheline.

- Tu sais, ton enfance me rappelle beaucoup Zero.

Surprise, je le dévisageai.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ses parents ont été tués par un vampire sang pur qui l'a mordu et qui a enlevé son frère jumeau.

La stupeur me coupa le souffle. Nous avions tant de choses en commun, mais pourtant, je me refusais à voir la vérité. Pour me changer les idées, je mis l'accent sur une chose sur la réponse de Yuuki.

- Il a un frère jumeau ?

Yuuki devint sombre.

- Ichiru est mort il y a quelques mois. Il a été tué par un vampire de sang pur particulièrement effrayant et dangereux.

Je sentis la tristesse m'envahir.

- Il a failli me tuer.

- Quoi ?

Yuuki me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ce que je vais te dire, tu dois le garder pour toi.

J'acquiesçai.

- Zero est le fils de parents Chasseurs.

J'avais déjà entendu une légende quelque part qui ressemblait étrangement à ça. Oui ! C'était parmi mes années avec les Chasseurs. La légende racontait que des jumeaux nés de parents Chasseurs s'apparentait à une malédiction pure les concernant. Tout à coup, le déclic se fit. Il avait un frère jumeau.

- La Malédiction des Jumeaux, murmurai-je.

- En effet. Ichiru est né avec un problème de santé et n'était pas aussi fort que Zero. La Malédiction veut que Zero ait volé une partie de la vie de son frère alors qu'ils étaient encore dans le ventre de leur mère.

- C'est affreux ! m'exclamai-je, horrifiée.

- La nature le voulait ainsi. Zero n'y est pour rien. Il y a quelques mois, un ancien vampire a été réveillé. Il s'appelait Rido. C'est lui qui a tué les parents de Kaname. Malheureusement, en tant que Princesse des Kuran, il en avait après mon sang. La Classe de Nuit de l'Académie avait pour mission de me protéger afin que je ne tombe pas entre ses griffes. Cela ce n'est pas passé comme ça à cause de ma forte tête.

J'échappai un petit rire, auquel celui de Yuuki se joignit. Sur ce point, elle ressemblait énormément à Emily. Toujours en train de se mettre dans le pétrin.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je.

- En voulant protéger mon école et mes amis, je suis tombée pile dans son piège. Je me suis défendue avec Artémis, mon arme de Chasseur. J'ai failli avoir l'avantage, mais il a fini par m'acculer lorsqu'il m'a privée de mon arme.

Yuuki prit une grande inspiration.

- Il tournait autour de moi en me chuchotant que je devrais appeler celui que j'aime. A quinze, nous ne sommes pas adultes, donc j'étais très indécise. J'étais très proche de Zero, c'était très fort, mais je ressentais aussi quelque chose pour Kaname. Au moment où il allait me mordre, Zero est intervenu.

Elle me regarda.

- Il m'a sauvée, conclut-elle.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'avais fui Zero en croyant pouvoir me protéger. Je m'étais trompée. Zero avais sauvé des vies, et même plus, si on comptait le cas de Rido vivant. Je finis par me rendre compte que ce n'était pas Zero que je fuyais, mais moi-même. Ma protection s'était retournée contre moi, et maintenant que j'avais les réponses tant voulues, je me haïssais.

Je relevai les yeux vers Yuuki dans l'intention de lui dire quelque chose, mais mes yeux tombèrent sur son cou. La soif me tomba dessus comme une bombe à retardement. Elle était trop forte. Je ne pourrais la combattre, pas une nouvelle fois. J'avais perdu la bataille, c'était définitif.

- Sors de cette pièce, Yuuki.

Ma voix était rauque. Elle m'effrayait moi-même.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Sors immédiatement. Je te sauve la vie !

Elle se levai sous mes yeux, qui je savais en regardant dans son regard, devenaient rouge sang.

- Maeve ?

- SORS !

Déformée. Ma voix était celle d'un monstre. Yuuki se réfugia dans le couloir et j'entendis la serrure se verrouiller. La soif était trop forte. J'hurlai de douleur et de rage. La voix de Yuuki me parvenait par le battant de bois. Elle suppliait Kaname de m'aider.

Je me mis à rire comme une déchaînée. J'étais perdue, rien ne pouvait me sauver.

C'était ma fin.


	8. Zero, à la rescousse !

**Titre :** Les Créatures de Nuit

**Auteur :** Kitsune-the-fox

**Rating :**T, tirant légèrement sur le M...

**Pairing :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** L'histoire est à moi, les personnages d'Emily, Kari et Maeve (Mai) aussi, mais le reste appartient à Matsuri Hino.

**Note :** Ceci débute la deuxième partie de cette fanfic, et on est du point de vue de Zero. Bonne lecture !

* * *

1

« La vie de vampire n'est pas à envier. C'est l'enfer même. »

Je barrai le passage à Emily. Celle-ci me jeta un regard noir.

- Pousse-toi de là, me lança-t-elle.

Je souris froidement.

- Absolument pas. Je veux savoir où tu vas, dis-je sèchement.

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires.

- Mais que si, ça l'est. Où est Maeve ? demandai-je.

Emily voulut me contourner, mais j'avançai, lui coupant toute retraite.

- Où est Maeve ? répétai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.

Je fis un bruit avec ma bouche qui ressemblait fortement à une sonnerie de mauvaise réponse dans les séries télévisées.

- Mauvaise réponse. Nouvelle tentative ?

Emily planta son regard dans le mien.

- Je te croyais plus intelligent. En fait, tu es une belle ordure.

- Tes insultes ne me touchent pas. Je veux savoir où est Maeve, réitérai-je.

Elle soupira bruyamment.

- Je ne sais pas, et c'est vrai. J'ai juré de ne rien dire à personne et ce n'est pas à toi que je vais le faire !

Elle refit une nouvelle tentative pour sortir de la chambre. En soupirant, je lui bloquai les poignets et la fit reculer dans la pièce.

- Et maintenant ? Toujours aussi têtue ?

Elle garda un silence obstiné. Je commençai à perdre patience. J'en avais marre de jouer au chat et à la souris. Je voulais savoir ce secret qu'avait fait jurer Maeve à sa meilleure amie.

- Assez joué, grognai-je. Tu vas me dire ce qu'elle t'a dit.

- Jamais ! Je le garderai jusque dans la tombe ! Et pourquoi veux-tu savoir où elle est ? Tu ne la connais même pas !

- Toi non plus.

Emily resta interdite.

- Faux, nous…

Je lâchai ses poignets et balayai ses protestations du revers de la main.

- Je n'ai pas été dupe de votre petite mascarade, l'autre jour. J'ai laissé passer parce qu'un lien vous reliait. Mais si ça se trouve, ça fait très peu de temps que vous vous connaissez !

Emily ouvrit des grands yeux sidérés.

- Tu ne peux pas…

- Suffit ! tonnai-je. Où est-elle ?

- Partie à la recherche d'une personne qu'elle ne connaît même pas. Elle a dit que c'était très urgent. Je ne sais pas où elle est, maintenant.

Je la contemplai, un brin sarcastique.

- Alors pourquoi partir ? fis-je.

- J'avais l'intention de la suivre à cheval, et m'orienter en fonction des villes.

Soudain, j'éclatai de rire. Décidément, Emily était un peu naïve. Maeve ne suivrait pas le trajet des villes, ou du moins, si elle avait ce qu'elle avait besoin pour faire ce voyage.

- C'est une perte de temps, lançai-je à Emily tandis que je tournai les talons pour sortir de la chambre.

- Pourquoi ? fit-elle derrière moi.

Je m'immobilisai et me tournai vers elle.

- Un, tu vas rester ici. Deux, je pars à sa recherche. Et trois, tu as eu tout faux sur la ligne. Elle n'a pas arrêté en ville, crois-moi.

La laissant sur place, je courai vers la sortie. Sans prendre de provisions ou de vêtements de rechange, je me précipitai vers l'écurie, sellai Lily, grimpai et la mis au triple galop vers la ville.

Le palefrenier de l'écurie de la ville attenante à l'Académie avait vu une jeune fille brune à la peau bronzée ramasser son cheval et partir dans la direction de la route. J'avais suivi cette piste jusqu'à ce que je remarque que la route se scindait en deux. Nord-est ou nord-ouest ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, et je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir quelle direction Maeve avait prise. En soupirant, je regardai le sol où des milliers d'empreintes animales et humaines s'entremêlaient dans toutes les directions. C'est alors que je remarquai que les marques de sabot d'un cheval paraissaient plutôt fraîches et fait étrange, brillaient imperceptiblement. N'ayant aucune autre piste, je décidai de les suivre.

J'ai passé tout le reste du jour et toute la nuit complète à cheval. Ma monture n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de grands voyages, mais elle semblait ressentir mon urgence et elle y a mis tout son cœur ― enfin, ce n'était qu'une impression. À l'aube, j'accordai enfin une pause bien méritée à Lily. Une ville se dressait un peu plus loin, et malgré la chaleur qui commençait à poindre à cause du soleil levant, je me sentis frissonner. Je sentais beaucoup de vampires dans cette ville, mais la piste se dirigeait directement vers cet endroit. Après quelques minutes, j'empoignai la bride de ma monture et à pied, je marchai vers la ville. Alors que je traversais une rue, un passant, de l'autre côté, arrêta sa marche. Je l'observai, étrangement sûr de connaître cette personne. Je sentais cependant son aura de vampire. C'est alors que l'homme traversa jusqu'à moi.

- Kiryuu ? fit-il.

Blond foncé presque roux, aussi grand que moi mais plus costaud. Il y eut un déclic dans ma tête.

- Kain-senpai.

L'homme porta une main à son front.

- Tout va de plus en plus mal…

Il releva la tête vers moi, et je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas son attitude.

- Tu dois chercher Yuuki ? demanda-t-il.

Je poussai un grognement.

- Non, répliquai-je.

Il parut surpris.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Je cherche bien quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas Yuuki.

Kain devint tout à coup songeur.

- Une jeune fille brune, du même âge que Yuuki…

Je reculai d'un pas.

- … et vampire ?

Je serrai les poings.

- Comment peux-tu savoir qui je recherche ? Ta description, il s'agit de Maeve !

Kain soupira tristement, une telle tristesse que je compris qu'il la connaissait et qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

- Où est-elle ? Conduis-moi jusqu'à elle, Kain, lui ordonnai-je sans le vouloir.

Ce n'était pas mes habitudes d'ordonner quelque chose à un Noble, mais j'étais dans l'urgence. Kain hocha la tête et partit en sens inverse de son chemin à lui. Je le suivis avec une angoisse qui me rongeait l'âme, si du moins, j'en possédais toujours une.

J'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir.


	9. Maeve

**Titre :** Les Créatures de Nuit

**Auteur :** Kitsune-the-fox

**Rating :**T, tirant légèrement sur le M...

**Pairing :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** L'histoire est à moi, les personnages d'Emily, Kari et Maeve (Mai) aussi, mais le reste appartient à Matsuri Hino.

* * *

2

« Que peut-on faire lorsque nous sentons les crocs d'un vampire entrer doucement dans notre cou alors que nous sommes paralysés par la terreur ? »

Une autre connaissance de l'Académie vint chercher mon cheval lorsque nous eûmes passés les grilles d'une villa plutôt majestueuse. Kain me fit entrer dans le hall de la villa et aussitôt, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec mon pire ennemi, Kaname. La demeure devait lui appartenir et je n'y avais rien à faire, je le savais, mais mon sentiment de retrouver à tout prix Maeve l'emportait sur tout.

- Kaname, fis-je froidement.

- Kiryuu-kun.

J'attaquai en premier.

- Où est Maeve ?

Kaname me regarda avec ce regard triste qu'il avait toujours. Cela me hérissa. Si j'aurais pu, il y a longtemps que j'aurais abîmé ce visage si triste.

- Yuuki est avec elle. Elle n'a pas bougé de là-haut depuis celle-ci est arrivée, il y a deux jours.

- Deux jours ?

Kaname acquiesça.

- Viens, je vais t'amener à elle.

Je grimpai derrière lui les escaliers recouverts d'un tapis rouge et le suivit dans le corridor éclairé par de grandes fenêtres. Nous passâmes devant une porte et je m'immobilisai. Un trou de la grosseur d'un poing perçait le battant de bois. À l'intérieur, je crus apercevoir du sang, mais Kaname me ramena et m'empêcha de voir. Il m'amena finalement vers une autre porte, pas tellement loin. Il cogna contre le bois et attendit.

- Oui ? fit une voix.

Je me raidis. C'était celle de Yuuki.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut voir Maeve, répondit Kaname d'une voix grave.

- Il en est hors de question…

- Yuuki, c'est Zero qui veut la voir, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

Des bruits de pas dans la pièce se firent entendre et quelqu'un déverrouilla la porte. Yuuki elle-même apparut dans l'entrebâillure.

- Zero ? murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur moi. Je la vis pâlir un peu, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle se tourna vers Kaname.

- Il ne peut pas la voir dans cet état... chuchota-t-elle.

- Suffit, Yuuki. Il a le droit, répliqua Kaname sur le même ton.

Elle soupira puis me fit signe d'entrer dans la chambre. Mes yeux clignèrent lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'obscurité. Mes yeux s'habituèrent rapidement au nouvel éclairage et je parcourus du regard la pièce. L'unique fenêtre de la chambre avait été condamnée, et seuls quelques rayons réussissaient à filtrer. Une commode reposait dans un coin et dans l'autre il y avait un lit. Yuuki alluma une lampe à côté du lit.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin d'habitude, murmura-t-elle.

Je compris pourquoi elle n'en avait pas besoin. Le visage pâle, le corps un peu tremblant, Maeve reposait inconsciente au milieu des draps. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit un instant, et je pus distinguer quelques secondes ses crocs briller à la lumière.

- A-t-elle bu du sang ? Elle n'avait pas de crocs la dernière fois.

Yuuki hocha la tête.

- Bu du sang… non, mais mordu quelqu'un, oui.

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je.

- Elle s'est mordue elle-même, chuchota Yuuki, les yeux fermés.

Je reculai d'un pas, puis je me ravisai et avançai résolument vers le lit. Doucement, je relevai le drap. Je ravalai une exclamation d'horreur et déglutis péniblement. Son corps en entier était mutilé. Le drap en était couvert de sang.

- Pourquoi ne la soignes-tu pas ? lui lançai-je, sentant la colère monter.

- Je n'ai pas pu. À chaque fois que j'approche de ses blessures, elle crie et gesticule dans tous les sens. C'est impossible de la soigner.

Mes poings serrés se convulsèrent. Dans quel pétrin Maeve s'était mise ? Je laissai tomber le drap, cachant à nouveau ses multiples blessures. Je sortis de la pièce en emmenant Yuuki avec moi et me dirigeai vers la porte trouée que j'avais un peu plus tôt. Je l'ouvris avec violence et restai paralysé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Il y avait du sang partout, sur le plancher, les murs. Un morceau de bois, provenant sans doute de la porte, gisait sur le sol, couvert de sang.

- Elle… s'est mutilée ?

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retournai pour savoir que la réponse était positive.

- Maeve… qu'as-tu fait ? murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je consacrai le reste de ma journée avec Yuuki dans la chambre de Maeve. J'avais décidé de la soigner de force. Prenant en renfort Kaname et Ichijo, nous nous sommes efforcés de garder Maeve immobile tandis que Yuuki la soignait. Les cris de Maeve m'écorchaient les tympans, mais je ne pouvais la laisser ainsi, se vidant de son sang. Nous ne fûmes pas trop de trois pour l'empêcher de bouger, et je voyais à leurs regards congestionnés qu'ils avaient besoin de toutes leurs forces.

À la fin de l'après-midi, lorsque le soleil fut à la mi-course vers l'ouest afin de se coucher, la séance de torture était enfin terminée. Kaname et Ichijo nous saluèrent et quittèrent la pièce, tandis que je restais dans la chambre avec Yuuki qui rangeait son matériel. Je m'écrasai sur le sol et m'appuyai contre le mur. Yuuki me contempla, l'air grave.

- Merci, Zero.

J'étais trop épuisé pour lui répondre.

- Tu veux une chambre ? Tu as l'air épuisé.

Je fis non de la tête. Je voulais rester près de Maeve. Soudain, j'eus une idée.

- Y a-t-il un fauteuil, pas très loin ?

- Dans la chambre à côté.

Je me levai péniblement et me dirigeai vers l'autre pièce. Utilisant mes dernières forces, je soulevai le fauteuil et le transférai dans la chambre de Maeve. Je le déposai tout près du lit et me laissai tomber dedans. Yuuki haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Je posai la tête contre l'appui et soupirai. Je sombrai immédiatement dans le sommeil.

« _Je n'aimais pas cet endroit. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Je ne pouvais même pas m'enfuir et il faisait trop clair. J'entendais des voix de l'autre côté de la porte, et ça me mettait en rogne contre cette pièce. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se taire ? Une voix surtout n'arrêtait pas de crier un nom inconnu. Complètement enragée, j'ai avancé vers cette satané porte et je passai mon poing au travers. Un cri résonna de l'autre côté. Ma main a empoigné un bon morceau de bois. Je ne contrôlais pas cette main. Elle a retourné le bout pointu vers mon corps et s'est mis à me mutiler. Je hurlais de douleur et de rage, et en même temps, ça me faisait rire. Mon rire était celui d'une démente. Ma main ne m'en mutilait que davantage, et ça ne faisait qu'accroître ma fureur. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas contrôler cette main ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me mutilait, me tailladait la chair, faisait couler mon sang dont j'avais tant besoin ? Mon bras s'est soulevé vers ma bouche et j'ai mordu puis j'ai bu le sang qui coulait. C'était si bon, mais pourtant j'avais mal. J'ai lâché un nouveau hurlement de rage. Les voix à l'extérieur parlaient très vite. L'une d'entre elles sanglotait hystériquement. Que ne pouvait-elle pas se taire ! Ma vision s'est brouillée. Malgré ma rage, il ne me restait pas assez de force. Je tombai dans le noir. _»


	10. La transe

**Titre :** Les Créatures de Nuit

**Auteur :** Kitsune-the-fox

**Rating :**T, tirant légèrement sur le M...

**Pairing :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** L'histoire est à moi, les personnages d'Emily, Kari et Maeve (Mai) aussi, mais le reste appartient à Matsuri Hino.

**Réponse aux reviews : **Oui, Didie, cette fanfic est envoyée sur un blog, qui est le mien, d'ailleurs.

* * *

3

« Les âmes d'anciens vampires peuvent parfois avoir tendance à vouloir revenir dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. »

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je portai la main à mon cou et respirai profondément. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas bu de sang. Je n'en avais toujours pas envie, mais ce rêve m'avait ébranlé.

Un gémissement résonna dans la pièce. Je tournai la tête vers le lit. Maeve tremblait de tous ses membres et tentait d'arracher ses bandages. Je me précipitai sur elle et l'en empêchai. Sa main effleura mon front, et des scènes de mon rêve m'assaillis. Je compris que c'est elle qui m'avait envoyé ces images. Elle ne pouvait pas communiquer à cause de ce coma. Maeve devint soudain incontrôlable. Elle cria et me griffa en essayant de me repousser pour enlever ses pansements. Je criai à l'aide tout en continuant de l'immobiliser de toutes mes forces. Quelqu'un entra ― je ne pouvais pas tourner la tête sous peine de perdre ma concentration et d'échapper Maeve ― et vint me prêter main forte. Finalement, la crise passa et Maeve redevint calme. En soupirant de soulagement, je me reculai. La personne qui m'avait aidé était Ichijo, et je le remerciai d'un signe de tête. Ichijo m'offrit un sourire et sortit. C'est en le suivant du regard que je remarquai Yuuki debout sur le seuil, les yeux rivés sur le lit. Je m'installai dans le fauteuil et lui fis signe de s'approcher. Yuuki s'agenouilla près du lit et entreprit d'éponger le front de Maeve avec une serviette sur une table que je n'avais pas remarqué. Une question me vint soudain à l'esprit.

Comment Maeve avait-elle réussi à m'envoyer ces images pendant mon sommeil ?

- Yuuki ?

Elle ne releva pas les yeux de sa tâche mais je savais qu'elle m'écoutait.

- Maeve possède-t-elle un pouvoir ?

Elle suspendit sa tâche. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle rangea la serviette et me regarda.

- Je crois qu'elle en possède un. Pourtant, elle n'est pas une vampire de sang pur ni Noble.

J'acquiesçai. Je savais tout cela.

- Je n'en suis pas certain, fis-je distraitement.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda une autre voix.

Nous levâmes les yeux vers la porte de la chambre. Kaname s'y tenait, appuyé contre le cadre de bois.

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il.

- Je crois qu'elle a déjà bu du sang auparavant, mais seulement lors de sa transformation par un vampire sang pur.

- Et ?

- Et ce même vampire lui aurait transmit une partie de ses pouvoirs.

Kaname riva ses yeux aux miens, et je soutins son regard pénétrant. Enfin, il baissa ses prunelles.

- C'est une théorie, et c'est tout ce que nous avons pour l'instant.

Il se redressa et disparut de mon champ de vision. Je soupirai et tournai la tête lorsque mon regard accrocha celui de Yuuki. Elle semblait songeuse.

- À quoi penses-tu ? fis-je rudement.

Je savais que je paraissais très impoli, mais son air absent m'inquiétait un peu trop, et j'étais assez préoccupé par l'état de santé de Maeve. Yuuki sursauta et secoua la tête.

-Rien d'important.

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. J'arrivais à faire peur à tout le monde, c'était peu dire. La première personne que j'avais mordu après avoir perdu le contrôle de moi-même était Yuuki, et je dois l'avouer, je l'avais assez ébranlée. Par la suite, elle m'avait donné son sang volontairement. Puis il y avait eu Kaname, qui s'était servi de moi pour fabriquer un chevalier vampire pour combattre son plus grand ennemi. Après l'affaire Rido, je n'avais pas eu besoin de sang. Je l'ignore, peut-être est-ce le sang d'Ichiru qui avait fait cet effet-là, mais je ne le saurais jamais.

En soupirant, je me renfonçai dans mon fauteuil. Je ne tardai pas à me rendormir.

«_Je marche, mais je ne sais pas où je suis. Tout est blanc autour de moi, mais curieusement, je ne suis pas aveuglé. _

_- Zero ?_

_Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens, mais je n'arrive pas à percevoir d'où la voix était venue. _

_- Qui est là ? fais-je, pas très sûr. _

_- C'est moi, Maeve ! Que fais-tu ici ?_

_Je ne la vois toujours pas, mais je lui fais confiance. _

_- Je ne sais même pas où je suis ! réponds-je. _

_C'est le silence. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit partie. Puis une silhouette se dessine devant moi, éclatante de lumière blanche. C'est Maeve. Elle est habillée d'une robe blanche, ses cheveux bruns pendent librement sur ses épaules et ses yeux sombres ne semblent pas tourmentés. Ce qui n'était pas le cas lors de notre dernière rencontre à l'Académie. Elle paraît sereine. Je crus presque qu'elle était humaine. _

_- Maeve ?_

_Elle m'offre un sourire rayonnant. Il n'y a aucun croc qui dépasse. Elle est humaine. Elle n'est plus vampire. _

_- Où te crois-tu, toi, Zero ? Dans tes rêves, ou dans les miens ? _

_Interloqué, je la regarde. Dans ses yeux, je peux voir une lueur un peu amusée. Cela me force à réfléchir à l'endroit où je me trouvais. _

_- Dans mes rêves ? risques-je. _

_Elle ne me répond pas, mais son sourire est éloquent. Ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas dans mes rêves, mais pas dans les siens, et je n'étais pas réveillé. _

_- Quelque part entre le sommeil et veille, dis-je enfin après un moment d'intense réflexion sur ces éléments. _

_Elle acquiesce et s'avance vers moi. Elle s'arrête à quelques pas et lève ses yeux sombres vers moi. Elle ne sourit plus. Elle est grave et triste. _

_- Je crois comprendre, dit-elle. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu crois comprendre ?_

_Elle penche la tête sur le côté. _

_- Je ne devrais pas avoir de pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Les levels Es n'ont pas de pouvoirs._

_- Level E ?_

_Elle hoche la tête. _

_- J'ai retardé le moment le plus loin possible. En voyant que je n'arriverais pas à me contrôler…_

_- Tu t'es mutilée. _

_Maeve acquiesce. _

_- Je me suis plongée dans un coma trop profond pour m'en réveiller._

_Je pose ma main sur son bras. _

_- Ne serait-ce pas mieux de mourir ? dis-je d'une voix douce. _

_Elle secoue la tête et lève un regard plein de détresse vers moi. _

_- Je ne veux pas mourir. C'est contre ma personnalité. Je veux vivre et aider les autres !_

_- Alors pourquoi ce coma ?_

_Ele baisse les yeux et détourne le regard. _

_- Je suis dangereuse à l'état où je suis. D'ailleurs, je vais peut-être mourir, car personne ne peut me soigner, mon corps ne supporte pas qu'on touche mes blessures. _

_- Nous avons soigné tes blessures._

_Elle sursaute et je souris. Elle est surprise, je le vois sur son visage. _

_- Je ne voulais pas que tu te vides de ton sang. Cependant… (Je touche sa bouche, lève subrepticement sa lèvre supérieure.)… tu n'as pas de crocs. _

_Elle a un mouvement de recul. Je retire immédiatement ma main. _

_- Désolé. _

_Elle sourit d'un air tremblant. _

_- Ce n'est pas grave._

_J'attends qu'elle se reprenne. Je comprends que j'ai été trop soudain. Elle a eu peur. Elle n'est pas habituée à ce genre de geste. Pourquoi donc ?_

_- Je crois que… commence-t-elle, me tirant de mes pensées. _

_Elle s'arrête. Elle recule. Une lumière l'enveloppe, et quand elle s'éteint, Maeve n'est plus celle que je connais. Elle est une petite fille recouverte de sang. Ses prunelles brunes sont braquées sur moi, complètement terrifiées. _

_- Je ne peux être sauvée, je suis damnée à jamais… _»

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Agissant en automate, je regardai du côté du lit de Maeve. Elle gémissait, mais rien ne semblait trop grave. Me renfonçant à nouveau dans mon fauteuil, je soupirai en repensant à mon rêve, si c'en était un. Je me rappelai la dernière parole qu'avait dit Maeve. Je ne peux être sauvée, je suis damnée à jamais… Étais-ce ses paroles à un moment dans sa jeunesse ? C'était un peu trop compliqué pour y penser maintenant. Peut-être devrais-je interroger Yuuki à propos de ces mots. Elle en savait peut-être plus que moi à ce sujet.

Je me levai et après un dernier regard au lit, je sortis de la pièce. Je suivis le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers et m'arrêtai dans le hall. Devant la porte, Aidou attendait.

- Que fais-tu là ? lançai-je.

Aidou eut un sourire.

- Je t'attendais.

- Où est Yuuki ?

- Elle fait sa ronde autour de la maison. Chacun d'entre nous à un tour de garde, et Yuuki a insisté pour en faire partie.

Elle avait dû vouloir garder une habitude de l'Académie. C'était assez normal. Aidou me fit signe de le suivre et sortit à l'extérieur. Avançant dans son sillage, je me demandais pourquoi il m'attendait. Je n'avais jamais entretenu de bonnes relations avec la Classe de Nuit, à l'Académie, et, à vrai dire, j'avais tout fait pour avoir de bonnes raisons de les détester, comme je me haïssais moi-même à l'époque.

Aidou s'arrêta et j'en fis de même. C'était le silence complet, puis un arbre craqua et Yuuki atterrit devant nous.

- Merci, Aidou-senpai.

Aidou secoua la tête. Apparemment, il n'acceptait pas qu'elle le considère comme supérieur à elle. Pourtant, sans dire un mot, il disparut à l'angle du bâtiment. Yuuki le suivit de yeux, puis les reporta sur moi.

- Tu devais me chercher ?

J'acquiesçai sombrement.

- J'ai à te parler.

- À quel sujet ?

- Le passé de Maeve, déclarai-je.

Yuuki détourna la tête et contempla un instant le sol.

- Elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas t'en parler.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- Elle t'a fui, Zero, mais ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'elle croyait.

- Pourquoi, alors ? répliquai-je, ébranlé.

- Elle a fui, parce qu'elle ne savait plus qui elle était vraiment. Elle s'est fuie elle-même. Au bout du compte, elle s'est perdue.


	11. Level E

**Titre :** Les Créatures de Nuit

**Auteur :** Kitsune-the-fox

**Rating :**T, tirant légèrement sur le M...

**Pairing :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** L'histoire est à moi, les personnages d'Emily, Kari et Maeve (Mai) aussi, mais le reste appartient à Matsuri Hino.

* * *

4

« L'âme est la chose la plus précieuse que l'on possède, car c'est elle qui nous permet d'être nous même et non quelqu'un d'autre. »

- Elle s'est perdue ?

Yuuki acquiesça.

- Elle a perdu son âme.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer. Comment pouvait-on perdre son âme ? Pendant mon rêve, Maeve semblait très saine d'esprit. Je me rappelai son visage souriant, tranquille. Puis, ce fut comme une révélation. C'était seulement une projection d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas elle, mais seulement un moyen de communication. Maeve avait perdu son âme. «Je ne peux être sauvée, je suis damnée à jamais ». C'est ce qu'elle avait déclaré. Étais-ce de cela qu'elle voulait parler ?

- Comment le sais-tu ? demandai-je.

- Maeve et moi, nous avons découvert qu'un pouvoir nous reliait.

- Un pouvoir ? répétai-je.

Elle acquiesça gravement.

- Elle était à l'Académie. J'ignore ce qui se passait, mais soudain, j'ai eu une vision de vous deux. Maeve allait te mordre. Alors j'ai crié de toutes mes forces. Je n'ai eu aucune autre vision par après, alors j'ai cru que c'était seulement une hallucination. Par ailleurs, je ne connaissais pas Maeve à ce moment.

J'hochai la tête. D'un geste de la main, je l'invitai à continuer.

- Le lendemain, à l'aube, j'ai ressenti une forte vague d'émotions. Je t'ai soudainement vu embrasser Maeve. Alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait.

Curieusement, cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid que Yuuki le sache. À une autre époque, elle avait une place importante dans mon cœur, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus pareil. Certes, il y avait toujours une petite étincelle qui pétillait pour mon amie d'enfance, mais la majeure partie de cet amour s'était volatilisée.

- Par la suite, elle m'a contacté d'elle-même.

- D'elle-même ? relevai-je.

- Elle voulait connaître le chemin pour venir me rencontrer. Ça fait maintenant quatre jours de ça.

Je l'arrêtai.

- L'explication du pouvoir, je l'ai compris, mais comment tu sais qu'elle n'a plus d'âme ?

Yuuki rougit un peu.

- Elle s'est adressée à moi pendant mon sommeil. Elle m'a expliqué son état.

- Alors, tu sais qu'elle se croit tombée au level E, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je, amer.

- Oui. Si elle le croit, c'est qu'elle doit avoir raison.

Je savais qu'elle ne poserait pas de questions. Ce n'était pas son genre. Cependant, cela m'étonnait qu'elle croie Maeve tombée aussi bas dans l'échelle des vampires. La Yuuki que je connaissais n'aurait pas laissé tomber. Elle aurait été la première à chercher une solution, comme pour avec moi, il n'y a pas très longtemps.

- Et bien moi, je ne la laisserai pas tomber réellement à ce stade.

Je tournai les talons.

- Attends !

Je m'immobilisai et attendis.

- Tu ne peux pas la sauver. Il est trop tard.

Je fis volte-face.

- Il y a un moyen, et je le trouverai. Mais avant, je dois la réveiller.

-Et à quoi cela te servirait-il ? Si elle est vraiment tombée au level E, il n'y a plus rien à faire d'autre que de la tuer !

- Je l'empêcherai !

Yuuki me toisa de ses grands yeux bruns. Elle semblait vraiment indécise.

- Je ne te croyais pas si attaché à elle…

Je baissai les yeux.

- Yuuki…

Je me retournai.

- Il y a un temps où j'aurais fait la même chose pour toi, comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un autre temps. Les mois ont passés, et j'ai changé. Toi aussi, peut-être, déclarai-je.

Je la plantai là et m'en allai. Je n'avais rien d'autre à ajouter. Ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était Maeve. C'est à ce moment que je m'en étonnai. Yuuki avait raison. Depuis quand Maeve prenait-elle autant de place dans mon cœur ? Je ne l'avais rencontrée que quelques jours auparavant.

Troublé, je m'arrêtai. Je me rendis compte que mes pas m'avait mené droit devant la porte de la villa. Je levai les yeux vers la deuxième fenêtre de l'aile droite. Maeve reposait dans cette chambre, dans l'obscurité, étant incapable de supporter la lumière, seule dans son monde déconnecté du mien. Pouvait-on vraiment la sauver ? J'en doutais moi-même. Un level E ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Maeve ne ferait pas exception, mais quelque chose en moi répugnait à accepter cette pensée.

Je me souvins soudain de ma conversation sur mon rêve. Je failli me frapper le front. Maeve n'était pas comme les autres, elle possédait un pouvoir que seuls les Sangs Purs ou les Nobles pouvaient avoir. Je repris espoir. Peut-être que grâce à cela, je pourrais trouver un moyen pour la sortir de ce coma forcé.

Maeve se convulsait sur son lit. Les draps reposaient, tout chiffonnés, en tas au pied du montant de bois. Debout sur le seuil, je la regardais, impuissant, se tordre de douleur sur le matelas. Heureusement, elle ne cherchait pas à arracher ses pansements. Rien qu'à leurs vues, j'en avais la gorge serrée.

Je ne pouvais la soulager de son mal, je n'en connaissais pas la source. Je ne pouvais qu'assister en silence à la torture qu'elle subissait. Ça me faisait mal à la poitrine. Elle gémissait, et ses plaintes déchirantes me découpaient le cœur en morceaux.

Je m'agenouillai au côté du lit et passai ma main sur son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Je voulus la faire boire en lui apportant de l'eau à ses lèvres, mais elle la recracha. Ce n'était pas bon.

- Maeve, que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? demandai-je tout haut, complètement désespéré.

Elle gémit. Prise d'une quinte de toux, elle remua vers moi. Elle ouvrit la bouche à nouveau et grogna quelque chose. Elle essayait de parler ! J'approchai mon oreille de sa bouche.

- S… sa…san…

Sa voix était rauque. San… Sang ! Elle voulait du sang ! J'aurais dû y penser avant. Elle avait besoin de sang pour récupérer. J'enlevai ma veste et ma chemise et approchai mon cou de sa bouche. J'avançai jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle saccadé contre la peau tendre de mon cou.

- Bois, Maeve, murmurai-je.

Elle gémit et voulut reculer, mais elle ne contrôlait pas ses gestes, je le voyais.

- C'est important. Tu en as besoin. Vas-y.

Je la sentis ouvrir les lèvres et appuyer ses dents. Je fermai les yeux. Ses crocs percèrent la peau, faisant couler le sang qu'elle avait besoin. Elle but avidement et sembla même reprendre des forces. Sa main gauche s'accrocha dans mon dos et son autre main se crispa sur le matelas. Je ne bougeai pas et me forçai à être immobile. Au bout d'un moment, sa main retomba et elle se laissa aller sur le matelas, calmée. Je portai la main à mon cou pour arrêter le sang et me reculai. De l'autre main, je ramassai le drap et le déployai sur son corps.

- Repose-toi, murmurai-je doucement.

Je me relevai et me tournai vers la porte, après avoir récupérer ma chemise et ma veste. Je me figeai. Yuuki se trouvait sur le seuil, le regard doux, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Elle me regarda et un sourire se dessina lentement.

- Elle se remettra. Elle te remercie. Viens, il faut s'occuper de toi, maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit ma main libre et m'emmena avec elle.

Yuuki avait raison. Maeve était en bonne voie de guérison. Elle se remettrait.


	12. Aveu

**Titre :** Les Créatures de Nuit

**Auteur :** Kitsune-the-fox

**Rating :**T, tirant légèrement sur le M...

**Pairing :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** L'histoire est à moi, les personnages d'Emily, Kari et Maeve (Mai) aussi, mais le reste appartient à Matsuri Hino.

* * *

5

« Le sang nous est vital, mais nous ne voulons en aucun cas tomber au level E. »

Maeve prit plusieurs jours à se remettre. N'ayant plus besoin de veille à son chevet, je pris une chambre tout près pour lui laisser de l'intimité. Les premiers jours, elle dormait surtout, mais commençait à parler lentement. Vers le milieu de la semaine, elle se levait et mangeait comme toute personne normale.

Assis dans le salon, à côté du hall, je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Yuuki la veille. Elle m'avait reprochée de ne pas être venu voir Maeve depuis que je lui avais donné de mon sang. Soupirant, je me pris la tête à deux mains. Que pouvais-je faire ? Je redoutais le moment où je devrais revoir Maeve. Je savais qu'elle ne serait pas celle que j'avais connue, ni même celle de mes rêves. Elle serait changée. Pour un peu, je serais allé faire un tour dehors pour me refroidir les idées.

Les premières neiges étaient apparues il y avait peu. Mais au lieu de se montrer doucement et lentement, elles s'étaient déchaînées en blizzard, forçant tout le monde à rester à l'intérieur. La tempête faisait rage depuis trois jours, et dans les rares moments de répit, à tour de rôle, nous sortions pour approvisionner la villa. Emprisonné dans cette bâtisse remplie de vampires qui n'étaient pas tous amicaux me portait vraiment sur les nerfs. Pour cause, j'avais découvert que je préférais la compagnie des animaux à celle des humains, ou la solitude dans toute son indifférence. Beaucoup dans la maisonnée me trouvait anti-social, mais j'en avais cure. Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, ça ne me touchait pas.

Seul dans la grande pièce joliment décorée, je ne savais que faire. Je savais que tôt ou tard, je devrais voir Maeve. Et avant que Yuuki ne me force à le faire, je décidai d'aller la voir. Je me levai et sortis du salon. Je montai les marches du grand hall pour me rendre au premier étage. En chemin, je rencontrai quelques anciens vampires de l'Académie. Certains me saluèrent, d'autres se contentèrent d'un signe de tête. Seul Ichijo, que je croisai dans le couloir de l'aile droite, me lança un bonjour sonore accompagné d'un regard un peu surpris. Il était vrai que je ne me montrais guère, préférant rester dans le salon du hall ou dans ma chambre. Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête. J'arrivai enfin devant la porte de Maeve. Elle était ouverte. Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil et m'y appuyai. À l'intérieur, la fenêtre avait été libérée pour laisser entrer la lumière dans la chambre. Je pus voir que la tempête avait cessé, dehors.

Maeve, immobile, regardait par la fenêtre. Au bout d'un moment, elle allongea le bras et toucha des doigts la vitre en traçant une forme imaginaire sur le verre. Je compris que c'était mon reflet qui l'accaparait.

- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, murmura-t-elle.

- Il le fallait, sinon Yuuki m'aurait traîné au bout d'une corde pour que je vienne, plaisantai-je, la voix sonnant un peu fausse.

Maeve sourit et se détourna de la fenêtre. Debout ainsi dans la lumière, elle me rappelait la jeune fille habillée de blanc rencontrée dans mes rêves. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Couverte de bandages, le visage blême, Maeve n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Sa peau d'un naturel si bronzée paraissait presque blanche. Son visage émacié transpirait la fatigue. Elle n'avait pas l'air solide sur ses jambes, et j'eus un moment peur qu'elle tombe.

- Je suis cantonnée dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que je reprenne des forces, dit-elle.

Elle baissa la tête.

- Mais pourtant, j'ai peur.

- Peur de quoi ? fis-je.

Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et se tint au cadre de bois.

- Peur de devoir revenir à ce coma. Peur de devoir à nouveau me mutiler. Peur d'être seule encore une fois dans ce monde. Et surtout, peur de te perdre, toi.

Son aveu me laissa bouleversé. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle tenait autant à moi. Elle m'avait tant de fois repoussé par le passé que j'avais cru qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour moi.

- Tu tiens à moi ?

Elle eut un sourire triste qui se refléta dans la fenêtre.

- J'ai vécu seule longtemps, Zero, je me suis habituée à ne compter que par moi-même. Les gens que je croisais n'accordaient aucune attention à la jeune fille solitaire tout juste sortie de l'enfance qui déambulait dans les rues d'une ville à l'autre.

Lentement, Maeve vint s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle posa sagement ses mains sur ses genoux et les observa.

- Mon enfance ressemble un peu à la tienne, d'après Yuuki. Le jour où elle a été attaquée par un vampire, m'a-t-elle dit, Kaname l'a sauvée. Le même jour, peu après l'anniversaire de mes six ans, ma famille a été massacrée par un vampire et ses amis. Ils m'ont laissé la vie sauve, et ce sont les Chasseurs qui m'ont recueillie.

Le sang dans mes veines se glaça. C'était impossible que Maeve ait vécu la même chose ! Je ne voulais pas le croire. Mais le regard empli de détresse que portait Maeve sur le sol me persuada. Elle disait la vérité.

- Il y a trois ans, j'ai quitté les Chasseurs et je me suis mise à voyager de ville en ville. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Emily.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Je m'approchai d'elle et m'installai à son côté.

- Ce jour restera probablement gravé dans ma mémoire. J'ai sauvé Emily d'hommes d'air assez stupides, sans même la connaître. Nous nous sommes rencontrées le lendemain, et nous avons fait un pacte après l'accident. Nous sommes ensuite parties pour l'Académie. Tu connais le reste.

Je hochai la tête. Soudain, je repensai à quelque chose qu'elle venait de dire. Un accident ?

- Un accident ?

Maeve parut avoir honte d'elle-même.

- J'ai failli tourner Emily en proie.

Je senti mon sang se figer et se changer en glace dans mes veines, tandis qu'un frisson me traversait l'échine. Maeve avait failli mordre celle qui allait être son amie la plus proche dans un avenir rapproché. Je fermai les yeux afin de ravaler ma bile. Juste le fait qu'elle avait failli tourner quelqu'un en proie me retournait l'estomac. Puis, je senti tout à coup que Maeve se levait et sortait de la pièce. Je rouvris les yeux immédiatement et me précipitai à ses trousses. Peine perdue, elle m'avait prit d'avance et elle demeura introuvable. Juste au moment où je tournais le tournant du couloir, j'entendis la porte du hall s'ouvrir avec fracas et des exclamations surprises retentirent. J'accélérai et m'élançai dans vers l'escalier.

Je m'immobilisai sur le palier.

Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et la tempête faisait à nouveau rage à l'extérieur. La neige entrait en virevoltant à l'intérieur de la villa. Je réalisai soudain ce que je venais de faire. Le seul fait que je ne lui ai pas répondu à son explication l'avait ébranlée. J'avais dû paraître froid et dur en dehors, ce qui l'avait bouleversée alors qu'elle était encore instable. Pire, elle s'était enfuie dans un blizzard alors qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait guérie.

En bas de l'escalier, Yuuki sembla sentir ma présence et leva la tête vers moi. Elle ne semblait ni furieuse, ni inquiète, mais plutôt triste. Elle devait ressentir quelque chose d'assez proche de moi, ou pour elle.

J'étais réellement dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou. Mais je ne pouvais la laisser aller dans la pire tempête jamais connue. Je devais la retrouver. Je déboulai les escaliers et me ruai dehors. Je fouillai le sol à la recherche de la moindre petite trace de pas qui aurait pu subsister dans la neige malgré le blizzard. Je crus entendre des cris au loin, au dessus du hurlement du vent, et je me dirigeai vers là. Je devais être prédestiné à toujours la sauver des problèmes les plus pires, le plus souvent causés par ma faute, car je la retrouvai roulée en boule au pied d'un arbre plié en deux par le vent, grelottante et gémissante. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle et lui proposai ma main. Je perçus des larmes roulant sur ses joues malgré la neige qui me brouillait la vue. Je l'avais heurtée, cette fois, et sûrement profondément. Elle tourna la tête et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, comme pour retenir ses gémissements. Je devais faire quelque chose sinon elle mourrait d'hypothermie dans ce froid à vous geler les os. Je laissai retomber ma main et murmurai son nom. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues déjà glacées de ces minuscules perles d'eau salée.

- Je suis désolé, lui chuchotai-je. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû comprendre que tu attendais une réponse, pas un rejet, même si je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Elle ne semblait pas réagir à mes paroles. Je continuai quand même, parce que j'en avais besoin.

- Tu sais je t'admire, Maeve. Tu as passé tellement d'années sans jamais mordre un humain, alors que moi, je n'ai pu me retenir et j'ai tourné ma meilleure amie en proie.

Ses yeux se braquèrent sur moi. Ils étaient brouillés.

- Lorsque tu m'as dis que tu avais failli tourner ta meilleure amie en proie, j'ai réagi instinctivement, et j'étais dégoûté. Mais en fait, je me revoyais moi-même dans le fond de mon esprit encore et encore mordant Yuuki. Je suis tellement désolé, Maeve, je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire mal…

Ma voix se cassa. Je fus le premier étonné, car je n'étais pas du genre sentimental. Je sentis un toucher froid effleurer ma joue.

- Zero…

Sans même m'en rendre compte, Maeve s'était rapproché en rampant faiblement, et avait tendu la main vers moi. Instinctivement, j'appuyai ma joue contre sa main glaciale et la recouvrit avec la mienne.

- Zero… j'ai…j'ai froid…

Je hochai la tête et attrapai son bras pour la tirer doucement vers moi. Je la levai dans mes bras et déposai sa tête contre mon épaule avant de me diriger lentement vers la villa.


	13. Amour partagé

**Titre :** Les Créatures de Nuit

**Auteur :** Kitsune-the-fox

**Rating :**T, tirant légèrement sur le M...

**Pairing :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** L'histoire est à moi, les personnages d'Emily, Kari et Maeve (Mai) aussi, mais le reste appartient à Matsuri Hino.

* * *

6

« Parfois, le sang nous sert à faire des pactes ou des serments. »

Lorsque je rentrai dans la villa, Maeve dans les bras, je me mis immédiatement à donner des ordres. Il fallait la réchauffer avant que l'hypothermie ne se présente ou qu'elle empire. Ses lèvres étaient déjà bleues et elle tremblait violemment. Je montai les escaliers et le plus rapidement que je pus, je l'apportai à la chambre la plus proche, en l'occurrence, la sienne. Je la déposai sur le matelas. En me mordant assez fort la lèvre, j'entrepris de la déshabiller pour ensuite l'emmitoufler dans les couvertures. Quelqu'un dut venir alimenter un feu dans un foyer que je n'avais jamais vu, car la chaleur se répandit bientôt dans toute la pièce.

- Maeve, je vais devoir te masser pour faire pénétrer la chaleur dans ton corps. Mais seulement si tu t'en sens capable, autrement je trouverai un autre moyen, déclarai-je, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle me fixa longtemps, puis me donna son accord gravement. Je pris une grande goulée d'air, me mordis une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure et me mis à la masser longuement, en de grands gestes circulaires. Progressivement, ses tremblements diminuèrent, puis s'arrêtèrent. Un soupir de bien-être franchit ses lèvres, mon propre soupir lui faisant écho. J'étais soulagé. Elle s'en sortirait sans dommage.

- Tu saignes, me dit-elle.

Je la regardai surprise. Maeve se redressa, effleura ma bouche de la main et la retira tachée de sang. Je fixai un moment le sang sur sa main, puis jetai un regard anxieux à Maeve. Je me rappelais que j'étais très instable lorsque je voyais du sang.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne crois pas que je sois si dangereuse, déclara-t-elle.

- Ne devrais-tu pas être attirée par le sang ? fis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Si, je le suis. C'est même très tentant, mais je suis capable d'y résister.

Je me rapprochai et d'un geste leste, je léchai ses doigts. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique dans mon corps. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Maeve rougir violemment et fermer les yeux, mais sans retirer sa main.

- Zero… l'entendis-je murmurer faiblement.

Je levai mon visage vers elle. J'étais à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Je saigne toujours ?

Hésitante, elle hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi résistes-tu ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas bien… murmura-t-elle.

- Mais si je te le demande ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu ne dois pas… Je n'ai pas le droit…

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules, et déposai un baiser dans son cou. Elle frissonna.

- Non… Zero… Je ne peux pas…

J'embrassai de nouveau son cou. Elle appuya une main sur ma poitrine. Je ramenai mon visage à la hauteur du sien.

- Tu le peux si je le veux. Et je le veux.

Maeve ferma les yeux un moment, puis elle m'embrassa. C'était aussi bon que dans mon souvenir. Ma main glissa dans son dos et je l'attirai contre moi. Elle gémit, autant pour le sang qui devait aiguiser ses sens que pour le baiser car elle se pressa contre mon torse en enserrant ses bras autour de mon cou. Nous tombâmes sur le lit. Maeve quitta ma bouche pour descendre le long de ma gorge puis glissa sur mon cou. Je la sentis ouvrir les lèvres, son souffle chatouillant délicieusement ma peau tendue et ses dents percèrent la fine couche de peau. Mon sang affluait dans sa bouche et elle gémit. Je lui caressai les cheveux en murmurant des mots sans suites. Sa main remplaça soudain sa bouche et ses yeux vinrent sonder les miens.

- Je crois… je crois que je t'aime…

Je souris et déposa sur sa bouche un léger baiser, léchant le petit filet de sang qui coulait sur les commissures de lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi, Maeve. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir partir comme ça. Tout ça peut t'amener à te faire du mal une nouvelle fois.

- Mais, un jour, je tomberai peut-être au level E !

Je la serrai contre moi.

- Cela n'arrivera pas. Je trouverai un moyen de l'éviter.

Elle poussa un soupir peu convaincu, puis se serra dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime, Kiryu Zero.


End file.
